choccymort
by lozza1989
Summary: During a confrontation with Voldemort, Harry potter turns the dark lord into a Chocolate bar. NO FLAMES OR ELSE!
1. Chapter 1

CHOCCY-MORT

Harry was in the potions classroom with his least favourite teacher snape for another detention. "That'll teach you to mess up the pimple healing potion that you were making in my lesson this morning" he sneered in harry's face. Snape had made harry write "i will obey my potions teacher" 99 times.

"You wait here potter while i go do a job for dumbledore" snape said getting up from his chair. Harry didn't look up when snape left the classroom,he just carried on writing his lines. Suddenly the door burst open with an almighty force.Harry slowly turned round to find his

worst enemy voldemort stood in the doorway. "Muhahahahaha prepare to die potter" he cackled pointing his wand at harry.

Harry had to think of something fast to get rid of voldemort before snape comes back. "But what if snape's on voldemort's side?" he thought to himself. If he was right then probaly snape would just let voldemort kill him anyway because snape obviously hated harry as much as voldemort did. Suddenly something had caught his eye by shelves. There were two potions stood next to each other very similiar in colour,he then remembered snape saying that one of them makes people vanish forever and the other will turn them into something.

Quickly he jumped to his feet and went over to the two potions. He didn't know which one makes people vanish so he picked up the one that was dark brown in colour. "GET BACK OVER HERE NOW POTTER SO I CAN FINISH YOU OFF"screeched voldemort from the other side of the classroom. Harry jumped by the sound of his voice but he obeyed. He walked over to the dark lord and showed him the potion.

"What have you given me this for potter?" he asked looking at harry suspiciously. "Oh it's erm a hair growing potion,it erm makes you grow hair" harry lied. Voldemort snatched the bottle from harry's hand and examind it briefly. "You know potter,you could have maybe proved yourself trustworthy" he said still examining the potion. "I'll drink this first and then i'll kill you potter" he said taking the top off.

Harry felt a rush of exicitment as voldemort drank the potion down in one go. Then there was a big bang and voldemort was gone. In his place lay a chocolate bar. Harry went to have a look at this chocolate bar that had just turned up and then it spoke.

"Curse you potter,you said that this potion makes you grow hair but it hasn't it's turned me into a chocolate bar" it yelped. Soon harry realised that he had turned voldemort into a chocolate bar. "Change me back now potter" the chocolate bar ordered. Instead harry muttered the words "accio wrapper" and a wrapper appeared and covered the chocolate bar that was once the dark lord that everyone in the wizarding world feared. He then muttered the words "accio choccy-mort" and the words CHOCCY-MORT appeared on the wrapper.


	2. a present for dudley

A PRESENT FOR DUDLEY

Harry was sat in the gryffindor common room thinking of what to do with the choccy-mort. After an hour of deciding what to do with it he finaly came up with a great idea,he decided to give it to his cousin dudley to eat. "Do you think your cousin will eat it harry?" ron asked him on the train home.

"Of course he will,dudley eats anything" harry told him and hermione. Harry arrived at the train station where the dursleys were waiting for him. "Hurry up boy we haven't got all day" uncle vernon sneered. Harry rushed over to the dursleys and waved goodbye to ron and hermione.

When they arrived at the durssleys,harry stopped dudley and showed him the choccy-mort. "What's this?" dudley asked grabbing the chocolate bar from harry. "It's a new chocolate bar that's come out at my school" harry lied. "Then why does it say choccy-mort on the wrapper?" dudley asked rather stupidly. "That's the name of the chocolate bar duh" harry answered. Dudley ripped off the wrapper and greedily stuffed the choccy-mort into his mouth. And that was the end of voldemort or should i say choccy-mort? Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.


End file.
